New beginings
by bookwormlove14
Summary: this is a story about zed and sky in the future and the threat the kellys cause as they escape from prison and come after zed and sky's family!
1. Chapter 1

Sky's POV:

I woke from the touch of someone fingering my hair. I looked up from where my head rested on zed's bare chest to see him smiling down at me, with a seductive quirk to his lips.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered intimately to me whilst maintaining eye contact with me, he leant down to kiss he sweetly and shortly on my lips. I moaned in protest as he pulled away, all too soon for my liking.

"Tease" I giggled.

"Sorry baby, but our baby will be up soon and she will need feeding." I smiled at the thought of our gorgeous baby girl Amelia; she's three months old now and our second child. Our son Luke will be four in two months' time now. It was difficult at first as I had Luke when I was 17, which wasn't a problem for me and zed or the rest of the benedict's though this caused a problem with Sally and Simon as they aren't aware of the soulfinder bond between me and zed. However now that me and zed are married and live together in an apartment in Denver, close to zed's brothers, my parents are far more supportive.

Zed climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for work, he works as a personal trainer part time while he is still training to become a cop. I stayed at home to look after the kids, but also taught piano and guitar lesson from home.

"I best be off honey, see you later." Zed gave me one finally kiss goodbye as walked through the door with a wave goodbye to Luke.

"Bye, dad!" Luke called out. He looked so much like zed already; Luke had jet black curly hair and piercing green/blue eyes. He's joined every sport he possibly can even at the age of four.

"How bout we go and get your sister and go over to your nana and granddad's?" I asked and Luke nodded his agreement eagerly as he ate his breakfast. I walked into the nursery and picked up Amelia. She has my blue eyes and her blonde curls were showing through.

Once both Luke and Amelia were strapped up in the car, I drove over to see Karla and Saul. As I was driving I looked into my rear-view mirror and looked at my two beautiful children and though of zed. My life was so complete and perfect and nothing could change it now.

At least that's what I thought….

This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think! :D xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's POV:

As soon as I stepped out of the car I knew something was wrong. I told Luke to stay with his sister in the car while I went inside the house to check quickly. At my words a look of worry crossed Luke's face and I smiled reassuringly at him "I'm sure it'll fine, sweetheart. I'll be back in a minute."

I walked up the path to the benedict house, which only Karla and Saul live in now, and as I reached the door I realised it was left slightly ajar. As I poked my head round the door and called out "Hello?"

"Hello?" I repeated more hesitantly. I was beginning to panic now; it was unusual for Saul to leave the door open he was usually extremely over protective. I continued further into the house to find Karla and Saul in the corner of the living room with both of their hands and feet tied and their mouths sealed with tape. I immediately ran over to them to release them.

"Oh my god! Are you two ok?"

"Were fine sweetie" Karla replied. As soon as I removed the rope from around Saul's hands he hugged Karla tightly to his side and refused to let go despite Karla's repeated insistence she was ok.

"What happened?" I questioned. Saul told me how Daniel Kelly had broken into their home with his children Maria and Sean accompanied by some assassins of his.

"But I thought they were in jail?"

"Seems they escaped yesterday and are seeking revenge. They want to come after the children, but I'm sure Luke and Amelia will be fine with Zed. We'll have to inform everyone; I won't let anything happen to my grandchildren." With those words I realised my fatal mistake.

"What is it sky?" Saul questioned from seeing the look of fear on my face.

"There, not with Zed! Amelia and Luke are outside!" Without waiting for a response from either of them I ran outside. As I did so I found the car doors wide open with no sign of either Luke or Amelia.

"LUKE! AMELIA!" I screeched, but there was no answer. I felt warm arms wrapped around me as I sobbed into Karla's arms.

"It'll be ok, sweetheart. We'll get them back and the Kelly's will pay I promise you."

"I've just called the family and informed them of the situation, they will be here soon." He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly and guided me back into the house.

Over the next half hour all of the benedict's gathered into the house along with their soulfinder's and their children. All of Zed's brothers now have found their soulfinder's and were each married and had kids. Watching all of them only caused me more pain. Each member took it in turns to try to reach out to me and reassure me, but it didn't work.

There was only one person who I wanted here right now and he was nowhere in sight. Where is Zed?

Zed's POV:

As soon as I got off the phone with my dad I raced to the car, leaving my client for today without so much as a goodbye. As I got into the car, I hit a massive road block and was stuck in traffic.

"Oh, come on!" I slammed my fist down onto the steering wheel in annoyance. I wanted to be with Sky right now. I knew she was blaming herself for the actions of those bastards Kelly's, when I found them I would tear them apart. I swear to god if they touched my kids I will kill them!

I reached the house 40 minutes later and all the family had arrived; there were tons of people crowded into the room. Once I entered the room my eyes locked onto Sky who was attempting to block out the rest of the family. It must be torturous for her to see them all with their kids I know it's already killing me and I just entered the room.

I ran to sit beside Sky and held her in my arms as she cried, slowly members of my family dispersed into different rooms. We all agreed to stay here until the situation was solved though this caused a slight issue of overcrowding.

Sky hadn't spoken a word for almost over and hour now and I had respected that she needed space up until this point. But the silence became too much to handle.

"I promise you that we will find them sky."

"Promise?" Sky looked up at me through tear filled eyes.

"Promise." I replied. And with that I leant down and kissed sky softly on the lips, sealing the promise.

Hope you like this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think, its honestly much appreciated! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Zed's POV:

I had to practically carry sky up the stairs towards my old bedroom. The room was still as it was before, despite the fact I hadn't lived here for four years now. The walls were still painted a deep blue, which complimented the dark mahogany of the wardrobe and desk. My old battered guitar lay near my window seat. Obviously all my clothes and personal items were removed, but apart from that it looked the same as it did all those years ago and there was something oddly comforting in that. Due to all the number of benedict's the house become overcrowded with people, all my brothers had gone to bed by this point sharing the room with their soulfinder's and children.

Sky refused to go to sleep and just lay awake in the bed, whilst I held her in my arms. I knew she didn't want to talk so I kept silent, just comforting her with my presence. She blamed herself for the Kelly's taking Luke and Amelia. Once she finally fell asleep, she stirred in her sleep and called out our children's name's.

It pained me to see her like this. It wasn't her fault; it was those SOB's Kelly's who were to blame. Whilst I looked down at my beautiful angel, in clear pain and agony I made a promise to myself; when I find my children I bring them home, I will go and personally kill all of the Kelly's.

Once morning came I woke to find Sky missing from my side. I immediately began to panic. Had the Kelly's got my Sky?! I leapt out of bed only to have my fear's disappear with the sound of the shower running from my en suite. It was ok; Sky was fine she was just having a shower.

"I'm going to go downstairs to have breakfast." I called to Sky over the noise of the shower.

"OK." Was her faint reply. I could tell by the tremble in her voice that she'd been crying. But I knew her well enough to not pressure her into talking; when she was ready she'd tell me.

I quickly threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants, not caring how I looked. I walked out the bedroom door and headed downstairs, only to be stopped by someone calling my name. I turned round to see who it was; it was Xav.

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but how are you and Sky holding up?" Xav asked slightly nervously, which was completely out of character so I knew he was really concerned.

"I'm holding up alright, thanks bro. but Sky's not doing so well she's blaming herself for what happened and she won't talk about it. I don't know what to do."

"Sky will be alright, she just need's some time. We'll find Luke and Amelia and the Kelly's will pay." Xav replied and patted me on the shoulder in a brotherly gesture, I nodded in response. We both walked downstairs to find the whole family crowded into the kitchen, with the exception of Trace and Victor. All heads turned towards me, reassuring smiles on their faces.

"Where's Sky, sweetheart?" My mum asked in a slightly wavering tone, clearing trying to keep upbeat and failing.

"She's upstairs taking a shower, she'll be down soon. Where's Trace and Vic?"

"They should be back soon, their trying to find any leads on where Luke and Amelia are." Hayley, Vic's soulfinder, responded. They recently had their first kid Melody and had gotten married last year.

Xav went and sat next to Crystal, who had both their twin daughters sat on her lap. The twins Lilly and Poppy were three now and were both identical to crystal.

Seeing all my nieces and Nephews around made me miss Luke and Amelia even more. Just at this point Sky walked into the room and sat next to me. She seemed better than she did before; perhaps the shower helped her clear her mind.

Justin, Will and Melissa son, ran over to Sky and sat on her lap. At first I was hesitant as I wasn't sure if it would make Sky miss Luke and Amelia, but she smiled down at her two and half year old nephew and hugged him tightly.

I slung my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me as a plate of pancakes floated its way over to me and Sky. Justin leapt off of Sky's lap as she ate, and she seemed slightly happier and at ease as she ate.

Once we all ate all of us sat around and talked, avoiding the subject of Luke and Amelia. Everyone tried to keep the mood light for mine and Sky's benefit, though we all knew what was really going through each other's minds.

Half an hour passed when all off a sudden Trace and Vic burst through the door, all eyes turned to them.

"What's going on?" My mum questioned at the sight of my brothers who looked breathless as though they'd been running.

"We know where Luke and Amelia are!" Trace announced and I stood up startled at the statement.

"Where?!" I practically shouted.

"They're at an abandoned warehouse in Denver, we received an anonymous tip." And with that me and Sky left with Trace and Vic accompanied by my dad and Xav.

The drive there was far too long and I couldn't contain my emotions about the situation. I leapt out of the car before it even stopped and rushed towards the warehouse we pulled outside off, only to be stopped by Vic.

"You can't go in the FBI are in there and searching, they'll find them."

I didn't like it but I knew all we could do was stand and wait outside. I turned and faced Sky who looked pale, with concern. I looped my arm around her and kissed her forehead and whispered to her.

"We will find them."

**Please review and let me know what you think! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, much appreciated! Was thinking of writing a story after this about zed and sky's daughter Amelia finding her soulfinder when she's older, not sure though. Plz let me know what you think! Anyway this is chapter 4 hope you like it! Xxx**

Sky's POV:

Zed held me tightly to him and I buried my face in his chest, unable to look at the run down warehouse before me.

"We will find them." Zed whispered reassuringly into my ear. I wanted those words to help me, I willed them to help me, but they didn't. I couldn't get my hopes up about this. After all it was only an anonymous tip.

I lifted head up to face Zed and he smiled weakly down at me.

_It will be OK. _Zed sent to me telepathically.

_I hope so. I couldn't deal with it if anything happened to them. This is my entire fault. _I replied to Zed. It was all true. I was the one who had left them in the car, on their own. If I hadn't been so blooming stupid then we wouldn't all be in this mess.

"It's not your fault." Zed said aloud, whilst looking me sternly in the eyes. "Don't you ever think it is your fault." He continued to persuade me, but it wasn't filtering through. I was too scared.

Zed was clearly worried by my silence but didn't say anymore, knowing I needed the silence.

Why weren't the FBI out by now? Had something happened to Luke and Amelia?

Zed's POV:

I could hear Sky's thoughts but didn't say anything; I didn't want to upset her further. This was killing me as well as her, but the guilt she placed upon herself only made it worse for her. You could tell by the pale colour of her skin and the worry line creasing her forehead that she was deeply concerned. I wasn't the only one worrying; dad and Xav were shooting uneasy glances towards Sky. Trace and Vic had gone inside the warehouse alongside 7 members of the FBI; firstly we heard shouting as they entered the building announcing their presence. However, now ten minutes had passed and we couldn't hear or see anything happening within the warehouse. Then Trace sent through a telepathic message through to us all.

_They're not here_

Before I could filter the emotions myself, I felt tears soak onto my t-shirt and looked down to see Sky crying in my arms.

Sky's POV:

I clung to him as my only life support. I couldn't control to tears and I didn't care who saw. This was my entire fault if something has happened to my poor babies.

I had attempted to prepare myself for the fact that they might not be there, but no preparation could have helped. Zed engulfed me in his arms and rubbed my back consolingly. I lifted my head in time to see Trace and Vic walk out of the building, remorseful looks upon their faces.

"I'm so sorry." Vic said, not able to look me in the eyes. He was placing the guilt onto himself; it seemed to become contagious as Trace also wore the same look of guilt.

Without another word we all headed towards the cars, when Saul's phone rang. He stepped aside to answer the call in privacy. I couldn't hear what was said during the conversation, but I could tell by the look of panic it wasn't good. Once he ended the he rushed into the car and started the engine.

"What's going on?" Zed asked clearly panic by his father's actions.

"Jasmine's been taken too!" Saul replied racing back towards the house as quickly as possible. The mood in the car darkened further. Jasmine's Uriel's and his soulfinder/wife Claire's three year old daughter.

We reached the house and I ran straight to the living room where everyone was situated. All the family had their kids close to them protectively, except from Uriel and Claire who were both clearly in despair.

"How did this happen?" Saul asked as he walked over to sit next to his wife Karla. Whilst Trace and Vic also took their seats next to their soulfinder's.

"We thought she was upstairs but then we heard a scream and next thing you know she was gone, there was no trace anywhere of where she went. But they left a note in the bedroom." Uriel responded as he held up I slightly crumple piece of paper.

I grab the paper first and read it.

_Dear Benedict's, _

_You can't win this; we will eventually take all of your children and make you suffer. This will never be over. _

_Yours sincerely, Daniel Kelly_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so this is chapter 5! Please review and let me know what you think! Xxx**

Zed's POV:

The atmosphere in the room had become tense, nobody knew what to say or do. Trace and Vic had called every contact they have and still no success. We were getting nowhere. I was completely lost in thought when I heard a loud smash come from the kitchen.

I ran to the source of the sound, knowing that's where Sky was.

I saw Sky clutching a cloth her hand, deep crimson soaking through the fabric. Shards of broken glass scattered across the floor.

"Oh my god, baby are you alright?" I asked panicked as I went over to her and helped remove the cloth from her hand. It revealed a long cut across Sky's hand, which luckily didn't look deep.

"I'm fine, honey" She protested, but I knew she wasn't.

"Xav get in here!" I shouted.

Xav ran in carrying Poppy in his arms, he handed her over to me whilst he looked at Sky's hand. I smiled down at Poppy and bounced her in my arms.

"Honestly Xav, it's only a small cut." Sky continued to argue.

"Just let me look." Xav held Sky's hand in his own and studied it for a moment before concluding she didn't need stiches and he was able to heal her. My brother's eyes went slightly out of focus as concentrated on healing Sky's hand.

Crystal walked in with Lilly, concerned as to what had happened.

"What did you cut your hand on?"

"I accidently smashed that vase, and a shard of glass cut my hand." Sky replied pointing towards the broken glass scattered across the floor, with her uninjured hand. It was only then that I remembered the broken glass haphazardly strewn across the kitchen floor. I handed Poppy over to Crystal and I reached into a cupboard to retrieve a dust pan and brush to clear all the glass.

"There you go, all healed up," Xav commented as he finished healing Sky's hand.

"Thanks." Sky responded. And I nodded thanks towards my brother as he waked out of the room, with his wife and kids.

I walked over to Sky and held her in my arms. I tipped her chin up to face me and stared deeply into her beautiful blue eyes that I love.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How'd you manage to break the vase?"

"I was ….was thinking…bout" Sky stuttered before started to cry. She didn't have to finish the sentence I already knew what she was going to say, she was thinking about Luke and Amelia. Truth be told they were all I kept thinking about and at the sight of seeing my darling soulfinder cry, I felt the urge to cry myself. However I couldn't, I had to strong for Sky. It was my duty as her husband/ soulfinder. Yet I couldn't find the right words to comfort, so I didn't use words.

I lifted her chin upwards and cupped her face in my hands. I leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, when she moaned in protest as I tried to pull away I deepened the kiss. Our lips moulded together and I felt her tongue brush alongside my own. I looped my arm round her waist to pull her closer to me, and then I felt her left arm curl round my neck and her right hand run through my hair.

I lifted her in my arms and carried her upstairs towards my bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and began kissing her passionately.

Sky's POV: 

As I rested my head against Zed's bare chest, I almost forgot all my worries. Almost.

"I miss them so much." I whispered weakly.

"I do too, sweetie."

"I want them back and I want the Kelly's locked away forever."

"We will get them back, and I promise the Kelly's will pay for what they have done."

I kissed Zed's chest and snuggled closers to him, in response he smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me tighter. And in that moment I had hope for the first time, since Luke and Amelia were taken.

It will all work out.

**Please, please, please review so i know if people are actually reading this and more importantly liking it! it means a lot to me! :D xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Sky's POV:

The dream flooded into my mind and I couldn't fight back the image.

_Luke had his legs bound to a wooden chair, in the middle of what appeared to be a warehouse. His curly hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and torrents of tears flooded down his young face. In his arms laid Amelia, she was crying and Luke was attempting to calm her through his own tears. It was only then that I noticed then man standing to their left. Daniel Kelly. He wore a hundred watt smile, as though he'd won the lottery. _

_Daniel Kelly motioned for someone to step forward out of the darkness. The figure stepped on the right hand side of my children. His face was unfamiliar, though I could tell he was a man without conscience. The smirk on his face whilst he held a gun to Luke's head confirmed my thoughts. _

"_MUM!" Luke screamed as the magazine was placed into the gun. Daniel Kelly whispered something I couldn't hear into Luke's ear and he began to cry more. _

_Daniel looked towards the armed man to his right and nodded. The sinister grin on the armed man's face grew wider as he pulled back the trigger._

_BANG!_

As I woke from the dream, I shoot up and sat upright on the bed. My breath started to tighten and I felt sweat drip from my forehead.

"Baby, are you alright?" I turned slightly to see Zed sitting up on the bed, a concerned look on his face.

I couldn't force any words out of my mouth, so I simply shook my head in response. Zed looped his toned arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, my back resting against his bare chest.

"What's wrong?" He questioned me, his voice quiet as though he thought if he spoke any louder I might just break.

"I had a nightmare"

"What happened?" I still couldn't look into his eyes fully so I reverted to staring at the wall whilst I spoke, though I could feel Zed's eye's staring at my face intently as I spoke.

Zed's POV:

I already knew what the nightmare was about. What else could it be about? Though I stilled asked, wanting her to finally speak to me about her feelings. Since Luke and Amelia have been missing, Sky hasn't really talked about her feelings. I was trying to keep strong for her though I could feel the threads of my courage coming undone. I wanted my children back so badly I didn't care how it happened, even if I had to kill every person in my way.

"Luke and Amelia …they…they were" My sweet angel began to sob and I tightened my arms around her.

"I'm here for you, no matter what." I whispered delicately in her ear. Once 5 minutes had passed, Sky's tears had begun to ease and she started to talk again.

"They were both in a warehouse. Daniel Kelly was there also." She paused taking in a sharp breath, and then continued. "He ordered for this guy to kill them."

I felt sick at the very thought of that even happening. I could understand why Sky was finding it so difficult; I couldn't imagine having an image like that in my mind. Sure I've seen death tons of times, due to the work I do for trace and Vic, but never of my children. And I hope I never do have to see that in my mind, because that would mean it was going to happen.

"That won't happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Trace and Vic have gotten practically every person in the FBI searching for Luke, Amelia and Jasmine. They will back with us in no time, safe and unharmed."

"You don't know that! You're just in denial!"

The truth of her words stung and I felt tears begin to form, as much as I tried to fight them back I couldn't.

Sky's POV:

As I saw the tears form in Zed's eyes guilt welled up inside me, though I still continued. He had to accept what was happening.

"You've been living in a fantasy land, Zed! You have to understand what could happen to them, to our children!"

"You don't think I know that? I'm trying to keep strong for you! I know better than anyone what can happen, I've seen these things!" Zed replied, his tone as sharp as mine now.

I felt sick at my behaviour. Why was I doing this to my soulfinder? He was only trying to be there for me and I just pushed him away and yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said." I said meekly.

"Its fine" Zed replied, his tone gentler now.

He opened his arms out and I flung back into his arms. I clung to him and he kissed the top of my head, our earlier words forgotten.

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms. I looked over at the nightstand to check the digital clock it read 5:24.

"Lie down and get some rest." Zed said softly in my ear.

At his words I lay back down and drifted back into an easier sleep, knowing he'd always be by my side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

Sky's POV:

I woke at 6:15 unable to get any further sleep. I looked to my side to see Zed asleep; he seemed peaceful as though our earlier argument never happened. I took the time to admire the face of the man I love. The dark curls of his hair were tousled on the pillow; his tanned skin was highlighted by the glow of the morning sun, streaming through the window. His lips were placed in an adorable pout.

I remembered all those kisses I placed upon those lips. Especially the first kiss we shared all those years ago, I smiled at the memory.

_I love him so much._

I got up from the bed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Zed. I walked downstairs towards the living room; it appeared nobody was awake yet.

I sprawled out on the couch and took advantage of the silence and thought through everything.

Luke would look after his sister, he knows to protect her. Though he's only four, what could he do against the might of the Kelly's?

If they hurt either of them…..

Conflicting thoughts spiralled in my mind, until my deliberations were interrupted when I cup appeared in front of me.

I looked up to see Claire, Uriel's soulfinder, holding the blue cup. She smiled weakly at me and I could see the pain behind the smile. She'd just lost Jasmine, her only child. I knew the pain she was feeling.

"Thanks" I reached and took the cup into my hands, it was a black coffee not my preference but I didn't mention it and sipped from the drink wordlessly.

Claire didn't touch her drink; instead she sat two seats down from me and buried her face in her hands causing her brown curls to cascade around her face. I gave her space until I heard her soft sobs, muffled by her hands. I went and sat next to her, placing my hand on her back.

"I know it's hard but we have to keep strong and concentrate on the fact that they will be safe and home soon." I whispered delicately. Claire lifted her head, focusing her tear filled hazel eyes on me.

"I want to believe those words, but I just cant. Every time I close my eyes…I …I see." She began to cry once again and I couldn't find any words to comfort her.

Just at that point Uriel walked into the room. He assessed the situation immediately and went and sat on the other side of Claire, hugging her closely to him.

I got up to walk away, giving them the privacy they needed, but Claire tugged on wrist.

"Please stay."

"Sure, if you want me to." I replied sitting back down. Uriel kissed the top of Claire's head as she draped her arms around his neck.

I felt I should leave them alone, but Claire asked me to stay so I did. Uriel turned on the TV switching it onto some reality show, nobody really watched it but it was still a welcomed distraction. Uriel went and got us both a cup of hot chocolate each; it was much more to my preference compared to the black coffee Claire gave me.

"Is Zed still asleep?" Uriel asked, clearly trying to divert the conversation onto a lighter tone.

"Yeah, he's still asleep"

I looked over at Claire whose head was rested on Uriel's shoulder her eyelids slowly dropping. He followed my gaze.

"She hasn't slept all night. I might take her back upstairs hopefully she can get some sleep." I nodded in reply whilst Uriel led Claire out of the room. I heard Uriel stop on his way and talked to someone, though I couldn't hear what they had said.

Xav walked into the room less than a minute later. He smiled at me and sat down beside me.

"How's you sis?"

"I'm doing better thanks."

"I'm always here for you, if you want to talk"

"I know thanks."

He opened his mouth to say something, but obviously revised whatever it was he was going to say.

"How about I make you some pancakes?" Xav asked.

"I prefer if you didn't"

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because you can't cook."

Xav shoot me a mock offended look and I smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who have reviewed! And especially thanks to AriaLoveHeart who helped me when I had writers block! Anyway here is chapter 8! Enjoy! Please R&R! :) **

Sky's POV:

I sat curled up on the couch in Zed's arms, his cheek resting on top of my head. Most of the family were out, trying to help in what way they could plus the kids needed some air so they'd been taken to the local park, with high protection from Zed's brothers of course. Only me, Zed, Trace and Saul remained at the house.

Saul and Trace were talking quietly amongst themselves on the other side of the room, both looking at the numerous files spread haphazardly across the coffee table. Their conversation wasn't audible but I could guess what it revolved around.

Images of Luke, Amelia and Jasmine flashed into my mind, all happy memories because I'd never seen them any other way than happy before. Though I knew for sure those smiles wouldn't be on their faces as long as they were still under the Kelly's control.

_What he uses mind control on them like he did with me? _I hadn't realised I sent the message telepathically until Zed replied.

_We will get over that bridge if we come to it. Uriel can help them like he helped you. _

I looked up for Zed's chest to see Saul and Trace looking over at me. I must have sent the message to them also. A worried look clouded both their faces but at seeing me look over at them, they dropped their heads again and looked back at the files.

I was about to respond to Zed when my phone began to ring, the number read unknown on my caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sky" I'd recognise that evil, taunting voice anywhere.

"Daniel Kelly." I replied faintly, suddenly all my confidence dropped at once. I'd imagined what I would say to him, if I had the chance, all of them threatening and cruel, however at the sound of his voice I had no control. Zed's, Trace's and Saul's heads all shoot up at hearing me say his name.

The phone seemed to weigh down my trembling hand and I couldn't bring myself to lift the phone to my ear. Zed grabbed the phone at rapid speed and spoke Daniel Kelly.

Zed's POV:

"Kelly" I said gruffly down the phone. How dare he call Sky? My Sky and taunt her about our children?!

"Zed? What happened to Sky?" His tone was sinister and I could imagine he was sporting a sinister smirk upon his face to match. He was deliberately trying to provoke me and I wasn't going to let it work.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, you know full well what I'm talking about."

"I phoned Sky to talk to her not you, Zed." I looked to my side to see a pale faced Sky, practically quivering. I shoot Trace and Dad a concerned look, Dad's face was emotionless as usual and Trace's face was also unreadable.

I stared back at Sky to see the sight of something gleam in her eyes. What was it? Hope? Courage? Desperation?

_Can you trace the call? _ Sky asked telepathically to everyone in the room. It was Trace who responded.

_I should be able to as long as Zed keep's him on the phone. _My big brother gave me a questioning glance and I nodded in response.

I kissed the top of Sky's head quickly and whispered "Good thinking, Baby." She smiled faintly back at me. Then I got back to the business at hand.

"Well I'm talking to you, Kelly. So I'm going to repeat my earlier question. Where are they?"

"I'm only going to speak to Sky." I knew from his tone, that he was telling the truth. I gazed at Sky and she nodded and held out her hand for the phone. I hadn't realised she was able to hear the conversation, but she was sat right next to me after all. I hesitantly handed her the phone, she seemed better than she did moments ago more composed.

"Daniel Kelly." Sky spoke quietly at first then grew in confidence as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Where are they?" Her voice was more demanding and dominating this time. That's my girl!

Sky's POV:

I was more nervous than I think I've ever been, but I had to keep reminding myself that this wasn't about me. It's about the children.

_How long do I have to keep him on the phone? _

_Not much longer now, you're doing great. _Trace responded telepathically.

"Sky, it's nice to speak to you again. How have you been?" His voice sent shivers down my spine and terrified me to my very core.

"I've been great, thanks for asking. Now would you answer my question?"

"You seem on edge, Sky darling. Why would that be?"

"Maybe it's because you seem to be avoiding the question." I intended for my voice to sound more self-assured, however my words faltered slightly and came across feeble. Trivial laughter rang through the phone, I suddenly felt as though I was in a horror movie. Me playing the helpless victim, which everyone knew would soon die, and Daniel Kelly starring as the villain, who just kept coming back to harm not matter what.

_We've got the location! _

Hope rose inside of me.

"Oh, sweet Sky! The game is never as simple as you think." And with those finally words he hung up. I didn't have time to ponder what exactly he meant, I got up I ran to the car trailing behind Trace, Saul and Zed.

Saul drove as Trace barked directions at him. I and Zed sat quietly at the back, I had a death grip on his hand that I knew would probably be hurting him but I couldn't stop I needed his support.

The journey wasn't long and we arrived at a deserted small woodland area, at the edge of town. I hadn't seen this place before as it was out of the way, a perfect place to keep kidnaped children.

Trace walked cautiously first ahead of all of us, his gun in hand. Zed now had his arms tightly wrapped around me and was on high alert.

We search through the forest for over fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of anyone around. I was beginning to give up hope until I saw a purple fabric amongst the leaves.

"What's that?" I questioned pointing towards the object. It could be nothing, however it was the first bit of colour I had seen other than the green and brown of the forest surrounding me.

Saul walked over to it and picked it up, seeing it clearer now I realise it's a scarf. Not only a scarf though, it's the same scarf jasmine had worn the day she was taken.

"Trace can you see anything from the scarf?" Saul asked handing the purple scarf into his son's hands.

Trace held it in his hands and closed his eyes; his aura was one of complete concentration and devotion towards finding his nephew and nieces.

"I see someone snatching the scarf out of jasmine's hand and she's taken into a blacked out SUV, Luke and Amelia are there also. Then Daniel Kelly dumps the scarf here after he hangs up the phone." Trace reopens his eyes and blinks a couple times regaining focus.

"He deliberately called from here knowing we'd trace his call." Zed said as he pieced together what had happened in his head.

Daniel Kelly called from here knowing we would trace his call and eventually find the scarf and he also knew Trace's power to see where an object has been. He's had all of this planned to torment us further.

"He wants to know he is one step ahead of us." I said faintly, barely a whisper but in this deathly silence of the forest everyone heard me.

Then I remembered Daniel Kelly's earlier words and they now made sense.

_The game is never as simple as you think…_

**Please let me know what you think! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Sky's POV:

I sat on the edge of Zed's bed, needing time to myself. The rest of the Benedict family were situated downstairs, being informed of what had happened whilst they were gone.

The journey back to the benedict's had been gruelling and far too long.

I ran my hands over my face in frustration. Why was there nothing I could do to save them? Why did I have to be so helpless?!

Everyone was attempting to think of ways to locate them, but so far every idea had been useless and got us nowhere.

I laid back down on the bed and thought of what my poor babies were going through. Were they calling out for me? For Zed? Were their mouths covered? Were they injured? Or worse?

I shivered at the thought and pushed it to the back of my mind. I would feel it if they were dead. Somehow I would know if that happened, it's a mother's instinct.

I heard hushed voices downstairs and it sounded like a heated discussion had ensued, but I couldn't work out who the voices belonged to.

Zed's POV:

"Well tell us what we should do then since you're such an expert!" I snapped at Victor. He'd rejected all our ideas and it was beginning to piss me off.

"Look, Zed I want to find them as much as you but none of these ideas are going to help. We need to wait it out longer and they will slip up somewhere and then we'll catch them." Victor replied keeping his tone level and calm. Though his words were complete bull, he didn't care as much as me it wasn't his kids taken from him. Right now I needed Sky, to hold her in my arms and take comfort from her to relax me, but she was upstairs away from me.

"So what you are saying is we have to wait till her hurts another one of us!"

"Zed, that's enough you're scaring the children." My dad's voice of authority silenced the argument at once.

I looked over at the children sat on the other side of the room playing games. Some of them had now stopped and were staring at me, a look of fear on their faces. Did I really just scare my nieces and nephews?

"Sorry." I apologised accompanied with a reassuring smile towards the children. I then turned towards Vic "Sorry, bro."

"I understand." He responded shortly and walked over to dad and then proceeded to have a hushed conversation with him.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get a drink. I grabbed a beer from the cooler and drowned half of it in one go. I thought about going up to see Sky but thought it was best to leave her some time to herself.

Sky's POV:

The argument had seemed to stop as abruptly as it had started. I presumed Zed was involved, I knew he was attempting to contain his anger for my sake but it was eating him up inside.

Just as my thoughts settled on Zed, my phone began I ring. I looked at the caller ID, though I already knew who it was.

"Kelly." I answered the phone with as calm as voice as I could manage. I was attempting to channel Zed's calm yet demanding tone I heard him use earlier today.

"Sky, it was a shame I couldn't see you today I assume you saw my little gift I left in the woods."

"What do you want? I'll give you anything, just give the kids back."

"Well it's interesting you say that, I do have a little proposition for you." His voice was willing me, taunting me to fall for those words and land into his trap. And I fell hook line and sinker.

"What is it? What do I have to do?"

"I want you to meet me, but you have to come alone."

"And what?"

"And I will drop the children back at your home, as long as we get you in exchange."

"How do I know you are going to keep your word? You could just capture me and keep the children also."

"Very true, but right now you have no other option."

"What do you want me for? Why go to all of the trouble of taking the kids just to get to me?"

"Your gift would be very useful to us, Sky. Can you imagine the number of people who lie to us? And I also hear your telekinesis is incredibly strong, very useful also. So are you going to meet me?"

I knew this was a trap for me. He probably wouldn't even let them go and would only take me along with them. Daniel Kelly would probably use them to make sure I do as he says, and I'd spend years helping him pull of whatever evil plans he had in action.

But like he said what other option do I have? Even if he does take me and still keeps the kids I can make sure he doesn't harm them and they'd be far more reassured having me there.

There was no other way.

"Tell me where and when."

"In the woods you went to earlier today at the stroke of midnight." I looked at the clock it was now 9:00pm.

"See you there."

"Good, oh and Sky make sure you come alone otherwise I have no choice but to kill poor little Luke, Amelia and Jasmine." And with that the phone line was dead.

I sat staring at the phone for god knows how long, practically paralysed by what just happened. I wasn't until Zed walked into the room at quarter to 10, that I began to focus again.

"Hey, baby. You ok?" He questioned looking at me quizzically. I plastered a fake smile on my face, covering the fear. He couldn't know what I was planning.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Same, here. Why don't we get an early night?" I nodded in agreement and we both got ready for bed.

Once I got into the bed zed pulled me into his arms and kissed the crown of my head delicately. "Goodnight, my sweet angel."

"Night." I felt like I was somehow cheating on him by doing this, like I didn't deserve to be in his arms. But he would understand right? I was doing this for our family.

I never actually slept and spent the couple hours listening to zed's heartbeat from his chest where my head lay. His gentle snoring soothing me.

Once the clock read 11:30 I gently eased myself from Zed's arms and quietly as possible got dressed in the same clothes as earlier.

I walked over to the chest of mahogany draws and pulled open the first draw, it was full of some of Zed's socks and underwear. Under those though laid the loaded revolver Zed always kept as safety after the first attack on me made by the Kelly's.

I placed the gun into my coat pocket; if I needed to I would use it if I meant I could save my children. I left the draw open not wanting to risk making a noise when closing it and waking Zed.

I silently opened the door just enough for me the step outside ways. I cautiously walked across the landing and down the stairs; thankfully everyone was asleep at this time. I stepped into the kitchen and grab my car keys from the hook on the wall.

I unlocked the back door with my spare key and walked out into the cold night. My car was parked closest to the house, luckily, and I got inside and turned on the ignition and drove off towards the woods.

I remembered the direction towards to woods, despite only having been there once. It felt as though my body was on auto-pilot, just going through the motions not fully aware of the actions themselves.

I parked by the outside of the woods and vigilantly walked into the area. I didn't have to walk far until I saw Daniel Kelly stood alone the middle of a circle of trees, as though protected by them.

His face looked exactly the same as I remembered, not aged over the five years. He seemed calm and in control, like he always meet up with people in dark forests at the stroke of midnight. Maybe he did?

"Sky, I'm glad you came."

"Where are the children?" I scan the area, but could not see any sign of them.

"I warned you about trusting me, it is a risk."

"Are they here or not?" I was shaking now, any calm or power I earlier felt had washed away like a tidal wave and I was left with the bear feeling of fear.

"The children aren't here, but they are." Before I could even question his statement, he spread his arms is a wide gesture and from his either side stepped two men cloaked in black both carrying guns pointed in my direction. One man looked not much older than me, he had short brown hair and reached just over 6ft, he had a crescent scar running down his left cheek that looked still slightly fresh. I presumed he got his scar no more than a month before. The other man was older, mid-thirties, he was taller 6ft 4 to 5 and had longer blonde hair, he had no distinctive scars however even in the darkness of night I noticed his eyes were different colours; one brown one blue.

Both men approached closer to me as Daniel Kelly just stood and watched. I reached into my coat pocket trying to quickly grab the revolver however I was no match for them.

I heard a loud bang that was accompanied by a searing pain in my gut. I instinctively held my stomach, where to source of the pain came, as I fell to the ground. My eyes blinked in and out of focus as I saw Daniel Kelly's face move in closer to where I lay on the ground, then everything went blank.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! Hope you like it; plz plz let me know what u think! :)**

Sky's POV:

I drifted in and out of consciousness only long enough to realise I was being hauled into a car. The searing pain in my gut was excruciating and the darkness, that came when I once again became unconscious, was a welcomed relief.

I woke again surrounded by a hazy grey that clouded my vision. I blinked several times attempting to regain my sight, eventually after a couple minutes of focus I eventually began to see properly once again.

I was in a wood panelled room, no bigger than 10ft by 5ft, a minimal bare wooden table and a full length mirror were the only objects aside from the single bed I laid on. My mind still felt foggy but I thought through all I had to do.

_Find the children. _

_Find out where I am. _

_Find a way of getting out of here, with the children._

_Find out how to stop the Kelly's. _

Not much to do then…..

I took a sharp intake of breath as I sat up from the bed, pain was still evident but I somehow wasn't dead. I gradually walked over to the mirror framing the wall and I lifted my top, which was still stained with my blood, to look my gut where I had been shot. The area was now covered with a bandage; I carefully lifted the bandage to find stiches lining the wound. I moved my hand to touch the stiches when I was startled by a male voice behind me.

"You shouldn't do that." The man informed me. He was a man in his mid to late forties; he had greying black hair and had tanned Mediterranean skin. He seemed genuinely concerned so I put my hand back down and pulled my top back down along with it. The guy handed me a bag full of clothes.

"Change into these…" I raised a quizzical brow and he immediately blushed as he realised. "… I'll face the wall as you do so." I did as he said and faced the wall whilst I changed into the jeans and tank top that was supplied along with a denim jacket. Once I had finished changing I coughed to signal for him to turn back round.

"Who are you?" I questioned. This guy defiantly didn't mean any harm; his aura was one of worry and guilt.

"I'm James Henry; I work as a doctor for Mr Kelly."

"You work for him?"

"Yes, he called me when you were shot and I was able to save you just in time. I've been seeing to the children also, do not worry they are well looked after."

"My kids! They're here?"

"Yes, Mr Kelly will soon take you to them." And with that he was out of the room as quickly as he had appeared. Despite all the panic and confusion, not to mention my near death experience, I began to feel hope. The children were alright!

I paced back and forth the room around the room, waiting for Daniel Kelly to arrive. I tried opening the door several times but James had locked it once he left.

Zed must be panicking loads by now. How long have I even been here now? Had it only been hours? Or was it days? I knew he would be going out of his mind right now but I was doing this for our children. He would understand, right? I felt sick with worry and anticipation.

What had he been doing with the children?

The door opened with a gentle click as Daniel Kelly stepped through.

"I'm glad to see you're better now, Sky. It was touch and go for a while there, I do apologise for what happened I'm afraid it was the easiest way of getting you here."

"Where is here exactly?"

"We're in the warehouse on haven road in Denver, but before you think of contacting anyone with the location to get them to rescue you, you should know I have an expert shielder working for us so there is basically no chance for you."

I took a deep breath and relaxed myself; I couldn't let him provoke me it's just what he wants.

"Take me to the children." A looked passed his face I couldn't understand. What was it? Humoured? Shocked? Impressed?

Daniel walked ahead of me at a gentle pace that only agitated me further. I wanted to see my children, now.

"Hurry up." I commanded in a tone I didn't know I possessed. He once again gave me the same look gave moments before.

We walked along a darkened corridor, which had the windows boarded towards a room at the far end of the corridor. I searched for the possible exits but the only one I saw was heavy bolted and chained and also guarded by two men, I presumed all exit's had these precautions.

We reached the door to the room and Daniel Kelly knocked twice and the door was unlocked and answered by the younger one of the two men who was in the woods carrying guns.

He looked at Daniel and me then back to Daniel and nodded. I stepped into the room and Jasmine and Luke both immediately ran into my arms. I hugged them both to my side tightly and kissed both of their heads. I searched them both and I they seemed the same as they had when I last saw them.

No harm had been done to them thankfully however both their eyes were puffy and red were they had been crying. The room we were in looked like it had been an office beforehand but now had two small single beds and a cot around the edges of the room and a mass of toys in the middle of the room.

I ran over to the cot and saw Amelia there, she was sleeping peacefully but I woke her as I picked her up in my arms and cradled her. Both Luke and Amelia were hugging me at either side.

I turned back the Daniel Kelly, the other man had now left the room, and I stared at him waiting for to make the first move next. Where was this going?

"Well as you can see I have taken great care of your children. Now I return you have to do as you agreed."

It seemed like ages ago but I recalled the conversation I had with him, he wants me to help him with something. Whatever it is I'm sure it isn't good.

"You said you would take the children back."

"And I will..." with a simple hand gesture the children were taken from me by two men I hadn't seen before. "…they will take them back to the house."

The children were all kicking and screaming as they were taken down the corridor. I reassured them by telling them it would be fine, but I knew the words were false as I spoke them.

"How do I know you will actually take them there?"

Without saying a word Daniel Kelly placed a monitor I front of me and I watched as one of the men filmed the journey back to the house and he dropping the kids outside, they drove off before the children reached the door but I knew for sure they got there. That was the main thing for me, the children were back home.

"Now you will do as I say or I will send in someone to kill the entire family." I swivelled my head to look back at Daniel Kelly, I knew the Benedict's would put up a fight but they couldn't fight off assassins.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me destroy the Benedict's ."


	11. Chapter 11

Sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update sooner! I've had loads of gcse work! :(

Will try to update sooner, I promise!

Anyway here is chapter 11! Plz R&R! (sorry it's not very long)

Zed's POV:

_ZED! _

I woke to the sound of my dad calling me telepathically. I jolted upright in the bed; I instinctively turned to my side to find Sky wasn't there. Where was she? Had something happened to her?

I flew down the stairs, towards my father calling, and saw a sight that stopped me in my tracks.

Uriel and Claire were both hugging Jasmine and mum was holding Amelia in her arms, with Luke tightly clinging onto her. At seeing me Luke ran over to me and I encased him in my arms, I felt the tears running down my face but didn't care one bit. I have my kids back!

"Where's Sky?" I turned to face dad as he spoke. Where was she? I was about to reply but Luke spoke before I could.

"Mummy's with that man, he has something terrible planed for mummy."

Sky's POV:

I looked up at Kelly with disgust.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't want you to kill the benedict's that would be far too easy. I want to help me destroy their reputation. So they will never be able to work for the savant net again and have to spend the rest of their lives in prison. Seems it is the only fair punishment."

I felt physically sick at the notion. I couldn't do that to the people I love most in the world. But if I didn't then they'd all die. Including the children, their innocent in this all.

"How do you expect me to help you with that? And why me?"

"Aside from the obvious irony of you destroying the Benedict's, your gifts are very sort after. I hear your telekinesis has developed to become quite the weapon and mostly when want your gift to be able to see people's emotions."

"Why would you care how someone is feeling?"

Daniel Kelly let out a sigh, indicating I was slow in clocking what his plan was exactly. He paced the room several times, his black loafers squeaking against the floor, before speaking finally. "You wouldn't believe the number of liars we have in our criminal society, we need you so we can tell who we can trust."

As it sunk in what Kelly had planned for me I thought about all my family, Zed, Luke, Amelia, Sally, Simon everyone.

How would they cope? The older Benedict's would spend the rest of their lives in jail whilst the children would most likely be put into care.

I couldn't do this to them. But what choice do I have? If I don't do this they die, which is the better of the two evils?

Conflicting thoughts and images circled my head as I thought about everyone I cared about.

Zed's POV:

The whole family had been woken and were now sitting in the living room. At first seeing the children again the mood had been joyful but soon turned sorrowful once they had been informed Sky was gone and was with Daniel Kelly.

All the children were in the room also as nobody wanted to be separated from them at this point, many were sleeping but still under our watchful eyes. Luke was sat beside me, wide awake after informing about what had happened. Amelia was asleep in her cot on the far side of the room.

"What exactly is happening?" questioned Xav once we were all settled; his voice was hushed so not to wake the children.

"From what I can understand Sky went and exchanged herself for the children's safety and is now under Daniel Kelly's control as he wants her for something, though what he exactly wants from sky is unknown." My dad spoke and took control of the conversation, knowing I wasn't feeling capable of that myself right now.

"So what do we do now?" Trace asked sending a worried glance towards Diamond at his side.

"Right now were unsure of what step to take, we have now location as Jasmine and Luke are unable to give anything definitive about the location."

"Are you sure there is nothing you can remember about where you were?" I asked Luke on my left, I attempted to keep my voice as level as possible as I didn't want to worry him. He shook his head and answered faintly "Sorry."

"It's fine." I reassured and hugged Luke quickly and smiled at him faintly.

"Well right now we have to concentrate on working out what exactly Kelly would want with Sky and from there we can make a clear plan as to where she could be."

The words caused mixed feelings for me. The logical part of me was saying that was the best thing to do, the smartest and safest thing, but the part of me with my soulfinder bond was screaming in rage at the very thought of leaving Sky in Kelly's company for even a second.

And my soulfinder bond to Sky was the strongest part of me. Always.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating sooner! **

**This chapter does contain few spoilers about seeking crystal, please review and let me know what you think and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! **

Sky's POV:

I was no longer at the warehouse; Daniel Kelly had taken me to a remote house at the outskirts of Denver. I hadn't been to this area of Denver before; the small rundown house was miles away from any sign of life.

Most of the guards resided outside the house surrounding any escape, leaving me inside with Kelly and three of his guards. One of the guards I recognised as being the younger of the two guards who were in the woods, when I was shoot. This man was watching me intently whilst the others seemed to be more focused on Kelly.

I sat in a rocking chair in the middle of the small lounge, waiting for Daniel Kelly to come back into the room. He hadn't spoken since relocating; I wasn't sure why there was need to move here.

I moved to stand up from the chair, but the man shoved his gun closer to my face a warning glare on his face. The scar on his face tightened and looked painful, though he showed no sign of it doing so.

"Where has he gone?" I questioned, surprised at the calm tone of voice completely contradicting my feelings inside.

"Mr Kelly has business to sort." He replied in a robotic tone, not bothering to even look in my direction. Everything about his posture and behaviour seemed programmed.

"Why do you help him?"

His face held a puzzled look as he seemed to regard me as an actual human being for the first time.

"I don't have another choice." His voice eased in tone a little and I recognised his accent as being Australian.

"Everyone has a choice." I replied more harshly than I intended. Where was this courage coming from?

He opened his mouth to respond immediately but stopped and rethought whatever it was he was going to say, his face relaxed a little and he took a step back from me though the actions seemed subconscious as he was lost I thought.

"I…" he began to speak again but was cut off by the sound of the wooden door creaking open and Daniel Kelly stepping into the room.

"Sky, I apologise for my absence, I do hope Justin here was sufficient company whilst I was gone." He had decided, for some reason, to act with false hospitality in which I presume was a plot to get a reaction out of me. It wasn't going to work.

"It was fine thank you, Mr Kelly." I replied swiftly with a false smile plastered on my face, if I played to his games it wouldn't give him the satisfaction and we could get to business quicker. Daniel Kelly smirked at my response though I could tell by his colours that he was disappointed at not being able to get a reaction out of me.

"We are going in the morning to San Francisco where I want you to meet some of my friends. Welcome to the Kelly Empire, Sky."

With those words I was physically sick, I couldn't help it. All the emotion and physical pain of being shot rose up inside me and I spent the next half hour throwing up. Justin assisted me to a box room at the back of the house where I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Zed's POV:

_Crystal! _I called out telepathically to Crystal.

Everyone in the house was asleep and had decided to think further about how to rescue Sky in the morning, once they have a fresh mind as my dad put it. How could they all sleep when she was out there?!

_What? _Crystal replied she sounded annoyed that I had woken her from her sleep.

_Come downstairs, I need your help. Don't tell Xav. _

She took a moment of hesitation before responding _OK, give me a moment. _

I was in the lounge, stood by the sofa. I was fully dressed and equip with a pistol I had to steal off Trace after finding my gun was missing from my room. I heard light footsteps down the stairs and then saw Crystals tall frame walk into the room, she was dressed in a tank top and jeans and her hair was in a ponytail. Why had she changed?

"I know why you called me Zed and firstly I'm telling you I am going with you…."I went to cut off Crystal but the words never escaped my mouth as she cut he off with her hand. "….I know you want me to trace your soulfinder link to Sky so you can go and save her and I will help as long as you let me go with you."

This wasn't what I planned. I was going to go alone, I couldn't endanger Crystal she was my sister not to mention Xav would kill me.

"Crystal I know you want to help and I appreciate it but I can't let you go in harm's way."

"Zed Benedict I'm not allowing you to go by yourself so unless you want me to wake up the rest of the family and get them to stop you, I will be going with you."

I let out a sigh. I didn't want to do this but if she woke up the rest of the family they will only tell me to wait till later when they can get enforcements and then let Crystal trace Sky. I didn't have time for that.

"Ok, but you have to listen to what I say."

She nodded in response, and then closed her eyes for a minute searching for Sky.

"An old house on the outskirts of Denver."

I gave a quick nod and picked up the car keys and grabbed both of our coats on the way out. We both rushed to the car and I climbed into the driver's side. Crystal gave directions as I drove way over the speed limit towards Denver.

Every second was agony wondering what had happened to Sky.

Sky's POV:

I woke after only a few hours if sleep. How could I sleep? I didn't know how my entire family was? Also I had now officially become a criminal working for the Kelly's!

Justin was sat in an arm chair in the corner of the darkened room, only lit by the dim lamp on the bedside table. He was still awake but was staring at the door; his eyes were fixated on the door daring anyone to attempt to enter without permission. Justin seemed reeling for a fight, judging by the scar on his face he had been in many before.

"It wasn't me who shoot you." Justin spoke in a faint voice I didn't think him capable of. I wasn't aware he realised I had woken up as he still didn't move his eyes from the door.

"Ok." I answered not really sure how to respond to his words.

"Mr Kelly told me to shoot you but I couldn't, so Marcus shoot you instead. I have never hesitated before killing or harming someone. What makes you so different?" He asked the last part more to himself than to me.

I was thinking of what to say when I heard a car pulling up outside the house. Both I and Justin shoot up at the unexpected noise.

_Baby?_

Oh my god! It couldn't be. He is actually here, he came to save. My soulfinder.

_ZED!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13! Hope you like it and please remember to review!**

Zed's POV:

_ZED! _Sky's telepathic message hit me. It felt like I hadn't seen or heard from her for so long, despite all the pain and fear in her voice, a pang of relief hit me at just hearing a response from her.

_Don't worry I'm here now. _I replied to Sky. I felt her try to respond but something blocked our telepathic connection, sending a surge of power towards my head causing me to stumble backwards clutching my hands to my head.

"What's wrong?" Crystal questioned, her voice sounded faint as though from far away. We were both stood further round the house, close to where two other cars were parked. I couldn't see Crystal as my hands were still covering my face. As I eventually lifted my hands from my face, my hand came back bloody.

"Jesus Zed! Your nose is bleeding! What happened?"

"Somebody blocked my connection with Sky."

"So they have other savants in there?" Crystal asked, looking back at the house. The house was only small but I couldn't see Daniel Kelly going without back up, there would be at least two people working for him here, both presumably savants.

"Yeah, I would think so."

We both fell silent as I led the way into the house. As we reached the front door I found it slightly open, why would he leave the door open? I grabbed my gun out and hesitantly raised it as I slowly pushed the door open; I turned round slightly to find Crystal mimicking my actions.

"Come in Benedict." Came a voice, that I would recognise anywhere, from the door way.

I pushed opened the door more confident, I walked in to find Daniel Kelly stood with two armed guards either side of him on the right hand side of the corridor and a fourth man not much older than me stood on the left hand side holding Sky with his right hand and holding a gun to her head with his left.

Sky's face was pale with fear and droplets of blood were still running from her nose, evidence that she too was affected by unknown savant's ability.

Crystal stood to my left, I could tell she was afraid but was attempting to hide it.

"Zed benedict how nice to see you." Before I could even form a response in my mind I was thrown to the ground by both men, who shadowed Kelly. I hit out and managed to punch one of the men squarely on the jaw, making him drop to the ground clutching his jaw in pain. Though the other guy was tougher and managed to hold me down, he pulled the gun out of my hand and kicked me in the stomach. I curled up into a ball in agony.

"Zed!" Sky shouted, seeing my in pain. I looked up to see fear spread across my beautiful soulfinder's face.

"I'm fine." I reassured her, gaining the strength to rise back up, Crystal offered me her arm as she helped me resemble my balance. I bent over slightly to spit some of my blood onto the wooden floor, my mouth was full of blood and my stomach and arms were now throbbing with pain. God I wish Xav was here.

"What do you want, Kelly? Sky has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone."

"Oh please, Benedict. Sky is the one we want this has gone further than simple revenge, though obviously that is an added bonus. We need Sky's services in our community and your family is simply insurance for that."

"We will stop you again, this time for good."

"Well good luck with that, it's defiantly going to be a difficult endeavour considering you will be dead in a minute."

Shock and fear rushed into my system as the man who held me to the ground moments ago held a gun to my head and the second man, who I had punched, raised a gun to Crystal's head.

"NOOO!" Sky screamed as both men simultaneously lifted the safety off their guns.

"I… I can find you your soulfinder!" Crystal stated, fixing Kelly with intense stare her breaths sharp with fear.

Daniel Kelly approached Crystal in slow strides, not breaking eye contact with her as he did so. He stopped just as he reached face to face with her, he was silent for moments, and the whole place was eerily silent as everybody stood facing each other.

"You can find my soulfinder?" He questioned cynically.

"Yes…. It's my gift." Crystal gulped nervously. If I didn't die here, Xav would defiantly kill me for letting Crystal come.

"Well, go ahead. Search for her."

Crystal dropped her eyes for a moment leaving everyone in the room staring at her for an answer. When she opened her eyes again a minute later her face was full of sadness and regret.

"I'm so sorry." Crystal said faintly.

"You're not; you don't know what it is like not having your soulfinder taken from you. To have to watch as they are killed before your eyes. To cling their lifeless body to you, praying to God for a miracle, for them to somehow come back to life. But they don't, and then you have to spend every waking day remembering them and experiencing that pain every second. You don't know how that feel's." Every word was sad with venom but that venom wasn't directed at Crystal or any of us, it was towards the world.

"Please, we are truly sorry for what has happened to you. I wish that it hadn't then I'm sure things wouldn't have come to this. But think about her, would she want you to do this?" Sky spoke and Kelly turned back and looked at her as though he had forgotten she was there In the first place.

"The problem is Sky, she isn't here." He stated his voice showing no emotion. He stood in a trance like state for a moment, all eyes in the room on him. I took full advantage of the situation and elbowed my detainer in the stomach and punched him straight on the side of his head making his fall flat out to the ground. Crystal had managed to push her captor backwards and I then finished the job by punching him also in face causing him to fall unconscious

"Do something!" Daniel Kelly shouted at the man who held Sky. However instead of moving to stop us, he stepped away from Sky and pointed his gun towards Kelly himself.

I immediately ran over to Sky. I pulled her into bone crushing hug, never wanting her to leave my arms for another second again for as long as we live.

"We're going to be OK." I promised Sky as I whispered into her ear and gently kissed the top of her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Daniel Kelly shouted at the top of his voice.

"I'm sick of working for you, no more!" The guy said with confidence.

"You stupid mere mortal. You are nobody important; you really think you can kill me? Pathetic."

Within a second the guy was flung across the room with a flick of Kelly's hand. He smashed into the wall with a deafening sound, a stark contrast to the earlier silence. As he hit against the wall his gun flew out of his hand and landed on the floor with a clang. I reached for the pistol and held it up Kelly.

Caught off guard he showed his true fear at the situation. Kelly raised his hand in the air and took a step back.

"Hold on a minute, think about what you are doing her. Could you really kill a man?"

"A man? No. but a pathetic excuse for a life who prays on the misfortune of others and threatens and harms the people I love? Well, killing you will be a pleasure."

BANG!

Daniel Kelly was knocked backwards as the bullet impaled into his forehead. He dropped to the ground within an instant, blood forming around his head.

My entire body shook with what had just happened.

I just killed Daniel Kelly.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter of new beginnings! Hope you have enjoyed the story and please leave a review for this! I will be soon putting up another story about Sky and Zed's daughter Amelia finding her soulfinder when she's older , so hopefully you will all enjoy that! :) **

Sky's POV:

I stared at Zed in disbelief as he held the gun in his trembling hand. I looked back down at Daniel Kelly lying dead on the floor, God I never thought I would be saying those words.

Zed's eyes were completely fixed on the gun. Crystal was kneeled down by Daniel Kelly's body, on the phone to Xav explaining what had happened.

I slowly faced Zed again and removed the gun from his grip; all of his movements were lifeless and weak, a stark contrasts to his usual self who is full of control and power. I lifted his head in my hands, so I could look into his eyes as I spoke in an attempt to get through to him.

"It had to be done, you have done the right thing, Zed." His only sign that he had even heard me was a slight nod of his head. I sighed in pain and frustration at not being able to help him, he was my soulfinder I should know how to help him through anything.

"Zed..." I began to speak again, but was cut off by Crystal.

"The family should all be here soon." I nodded slightly and muttered a thanks to her. I had to hand to Crystal she had handled all this situation with a business-like approach, clearly Victors ways had been rubbing off on her.

I turned back round to find Zed now sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. I sat beside him in silence for a few minutes, giving him my support just by being there, and then he reached over to me and took my hand in his.

"Are you OK, baby?" Zed asked me, staring at me with complete love.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm worried about you."

He smiled at me faintly and brought me into his arms; I rested my head on his broad chest and listened to his heartbeat as he spoke.

"I'm alright; it just took me a while to process it all. Sorry I worried you."

"It's fine. It's all going to Ok from now on, we don't have to live in fear of the Kelly's anymore."

"Yeah, we can go back to the kids and live happily ever after."

I smiled at the thought, of Me, Zed, Luke and Amelia all safe and happy at home again, as I snuggled closer into Zed's arms.

Zed's POV:

I killed him.

I had never killed a person before, never thought I would kill anyone especially not Daniel Kelly.

I had to put that behind me though, like Sky said I had to do it. There was no other option. Why was she always right?

Now looking at her snug in my arms I couldn't think of anything or anyone more perfect than her. Her golden-white curls fold around her face, her small perfect frame fitted perfectly into my arms with her sapphire blue eyes gleaming in the dim light of the house.

Crystal was standing beside the bodies of the guards as they were both still alive, only Kelly and Justin were dead. I didn't think they would wake before my brothers got here but I couldn't be sure.

It was another five minutes of silence until I heard cars pulling up to the house. Victor was first to enter, immediately followed by trace along with several FBI agents. They all looked round the room and had a mumbled conversation between them. Me and Sky both got up from the floor and walked over to them.

"You all OK?" Vic asked immediately as we joined him. I glanced at both Crystal and Sky before answering.

"Yeah, were all OK."

"Xav and Diamond are waiting outside for you, Crystal." Trace said and slowly took Crystal outside where I saw her immediately saw run into Xav arms.

"You two should also go outside, were going to take these bodies out and it looks like these two are 'bout to wake up soon, so we have to arrest them." Stated one of the other FBI agents, I didn't recognise him so he must have been new. I had worked with most of the people Vic works with. We did as he said and made our way outside, with Vic staying inside the house.

I tightened my grip on Sky's shoulder as I lead her outside. Outside two ambulances were situated along with several police cars and a few other cars I recognised as my brothers. My dad, Xav, Diamond, Will, Phee and Yves were all outside.

My dad came over to us his face red with anger, with the fact we both snuck out and got ourselves in danger, he opened his mouth to speak and we both braced ourselves for the lecture but my Dad sighed and dropped his stance and instead pulled us both into a fatherly hug.

"Don't you two put us through that again." He said as we were still in his arms, despite me now being 21 it still felt safe and secure in my dad's arms, knowing that those long, tanned arms of his would be able to protect me from the world.

"We're sorry." Sky spoke for both of us and my father nodded understandingly. We went over to join the rest of our family. It felt so good to see them all again; trace being professional speaking to some officers with Diamond close to his side, Crystal secure in Xav's arms, Phee stood holding Yves hand offering their support in any way they could and Will talking on the phone to my mum.

Two stretchers were rolled out of the house with body bags on top containing the bodies of Daniel Kelly and his former guard Justin, as Sky told me he was called. Though he helped hold Sky captive I have to give him credit for doing the right thing in the end, I hoped he rests in peace as for Daniel Kelly well I hope he is looking forward for his punishment in hell.

Victor was next to step out of the house, walking the guard who had held the gun to my head to one of the police cars and then after him another agent was walking the other guard towards a separate people car, both guards handcuffed.

We waited for the police cars to leave and a huge sigh of relief was lifted by everyone around us. Me, Sky and Crystal had to be checked over by the doctors and Sky revealed she had been shot but had already had a doctor tend to the wound so it was left to Xav to later heal the remaining scar and help ease her pain. As for me and Crystal apart from a few cuts and scrapes we were both perfectly fine.

Once this was all done and checked over we all went into the cars and headed back home. Me and Sky went with trace and diamond in the first car, followed by Phee, Yves ,Vic and will in the second and Xav ,Crystal and my dad in the third car.

The car ride was relatively quiet with everyone soaking in everything that had happened.

As we reached the house we saw mum waiting outside with Luke and Amelia. Me and Sky both ran out of the car and towards our two children, I lifted Luke in the air and spun him round Sky held Amelia in her arms and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Looking at my family surrounding me, I realised how lucky I am and now to no longer have the threat of the Kelly's over us, it's a new beginning for us all.


End file.
